When Worlds Meet
by Pokmonlover558
Summary: 3 worlds will collide to protect each other. By the way, Pokémon is in the story, but we won't acknowledge it. Evils from the different lands have gotten a chance to come together and destroy all enemies. But those enemies are joining forces to defeat all evil. Join Link and Yoshi on an adventure to save the three worlds, one of which we won't acknowledge. ONLY IN THE STOR...


_When worlds meet, By: Pokemonlover558 and friends._

_**This will be shown in two perspectives, the game characters and the gamers. This is my first Fan fiction, it is about if game worlds collide.**_

**CHARACTERS**

Yoshi: 14 years old

Link: 11 years old

Brendan: 10 years old

Zelda: 11 years old

Impa: 30

**PROLOGUE**

"I can see them." Zelda said excitedly. The entire land of Hyrule was waiting for this moment; the three goddesses were coming back to the land. They were coming back to see what they had left behind, the land's beloved tri-force. "Yes the moment has finally come." said Link in a happy tone. When the goddesses arrived the first one they set their eyes on was Link. "Oh, young hero" Din started "with the eternal flame of power," "And the raging winds of courage." Farore continued "Conjoined with the protecting love of wisdom" Nayru finished. All spoke at the same time "You and your many reincarnations have saved this land more times than can be counted" Link started to float, but being brave he took this moment to be known as a hero. "We came to see if the world had fallen into chaos and war for the tri-force" They spoke at the same time again "but it seems you have kept this world in order for many lives and you shall continue for many generations to come." Link was put back to the ground "Now" They said while grabbing each respective piece of the tri-force. "Link, with bravery you shall carry the tri-force of courage." Farore said while handing Link the tri-force of courage. "Zelda, with great knowledge you shall carry the tri-force of wisdom." Nayru said while handing Zelda the tri-force of wisdom. Din, having the last piece said, "Instead of Ganon getting my piece, Impa, with great choices throughout many generations you shall have the tri-force of power" Din finished while giving the last piece to Impa. They for a final time spoke at the same time, all except for Farore, "We shall leave this land, all except for Farore, she shall watch over Link, when she can tell he is suited for his next quest she shall leave for the heavens, as will we." With that out of the way we can begin our story.

**PROLOGUE END**

_Chapter 1: The meeting of worlds_

When the Goddesses found their heroes suited for their adventures they left the worlds they were in, leaving golden paths to connect the worlds. Din found her way to Yoshi's island, Farore stayed in Hyrule, And Nayru went to the Hoenn region. But from two children's perspective here is what happened. So, a child named Bob was playing on his DS lite with Pokémon Sapphire in the game boy advanced slot, and legend of Zelda phantom hourglass in the DS slot. It was plugged into the same slot as an N64, which his brother Jim was playing. In the N64 was Yoshi's island. It was a very stormy day, when the power went out, and glitched their games. When the power was back on Jim was playing outside, and Bob was playing Pokémon Sapphire, Which he had beat 100% a lot of times, Bob noticed a golden path that he had never seen before. He followed the path only to come to two others, but before he could explore them, he was called to eat. He saved in a circle which was connecting the three paths, and went to eat. Upon coming back he got on phantom hourglass he had seen another golden pathway, which seemed too have Zelda and Impa on the sides, which was weird because Zelda was on the ghost ship, but anyway he went to see what was on this path and it seemed Zelda and Impa followed Link. He once again saw the golden circle in the middle but this time he also saw Brendan, which he didn't think too much of, as he felt it was an Easter egg. He saved once again in this circle. Later on Jim got on his N64 and played Yoshi's island, and once again a golden pathway appeared and feeling curious he took the path leading to the golden circle and saw, Link, Impa, Zelda, and Brendan, along with himself in the circle. We saved there and told his brother. Now we see what happened next in the game characters point of view. They all stood in silence in this circle, Brendan was the first to break the silence saying "I'm completely lost on what's happening here" Zelda was second saying "It seems our worlds have met in some way" Yoshi stated the final sentence saying "Whether this be a coincidence or not evil patrols all of our lands and we must not let them meet"

_**Many more chapters to come but we won't be putting them out too often sorry for that hope you liked it and PEACE OUT **_


End file.
